


Дешёвые драмы

by Moriarty_VL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_VL/pseuds/Moriarty_VL
Summary: Я прошу - ведь сценарий писали вы, -Пообещайте, что наши героиВ конце останутся счастливы!
Relationships: м/м - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Дешёвые драмы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Юрочке Каплану и двум моим натуральным друзьям за вдохновение :3 Цмок <3
> 
> Имена изменены, герои не вымышлены, любые совпадения являются случайными (или нет). Местами полный ООС, но я художник, я так вижу. Больше драмы богу драмы!

_Мы как будто не знали друг друга,_

_Мы как будто случайно встретились._

Женя громко хлопнул входной дверью. Настроение у него было препоганое — на улице который день льёт дождь, на работе не ладится, очередное свидание закончилось неудачей и вообще «жизнь — говно, все люди — мрази». На шум в коридор вышел Дима. Кивком поприветствовав друга, накинул на его мокрые кудряшки полотенце и прошёл на кухню. Женя был благодарен за то, что Дима никогда не задавал лишних вопросов и умел смолчать, когда это было необходимо.

Он переехал к товарищу в Краков сразу после окончания университета. Так было удобно — рядом знакомый человек, расходы делятся пополам, да и до работы недалеко. То, что Дмитрий ещё и прекрасно готовил, было приятным дополнением. Сменив мокрую одежду, Женя направился к Диме. На кухонном столе уже стояла бутылка коньяка и лимон. Сейчас это нужнее, чем горячий чай. Отвратительный вечер имел шанс на реабилитацию. Если бы парни учли то обстоятельство, что Евгений был слишком восприимчив к алкоголю. Когда в бутылке ещё оставалась половина, парень запел свою любимую песню про то, как ему не везёт в личной жизни. За много лет дружбы Дима уже привык к патологическому невезению, одинаковому финалу, жалобам и даже не комментировал — сказать было нечего. Когда бутылка опустела, а Женя оказался в состоянии нестояния, Дима помог ему добраться до спальни и лечь на кровать.

На утро Женю ждал очень неприятный результат вечерних бесед — похмелье. Как будто могло случиться иначе, ему же по жизни не везёт! Заботливый Дима был тут как тут. Протянул таблетку аспирина, стакан воды и тихо сказал: «Сегодня опять льёт дождь, можешь ещё полежать. Я пока приготовлю обед. К вечеру обещают прояснение, сможем проветриться». Женя промычал что-то похожее на благодарность, натянул одеяло на голову и снова провалился в сон.

После прекрасного обеда (мясо по-французски Диме удавалось особенно хорошо) парни собрались выйти из дома. Как и обещали в погодной сводке, дождь прекратился. Небо всё ещё было затянуто тучами, дул прохладный ветер, но прогулка на свежем воздухе была необходима, поэтому планы Димы и Жени на вечер не поменялись. В центре города как всегда было многолюдно — туристы сновали по Рыночной площади, фотографировали себя, друзей, знаковые достопримечательности вокруг, дети кормили голубей и каждый наслаждался жизнью. Испытывая острую необходимость в тишине, друзья взяли кофе навынос в ближайшем кафе и вышли на спокойную улочку. Медленным шагом Дима и Женя направлялись к окраине. Их разговор обо всём на свете протекал так же неторопливо и доставлял Жене душевное спокойствие. С Димой ему было уютно даже молчать.

Очевидно, сегодня синоптики вместо нормального прогнозирования бросали игральные кости, поэтому дождь снова зарядил — на этот раз с удвоенной силой. Домой абсолютно не хотелось возвращаться, а до остановки ещё идти и идти, поэтому парни спрятались под навесом ближайшего книжного магазина. Абсолютно мокрые, они встали слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Вселенная решила пощадить Диму и Женю — на их счастье из двери магазина выглянул старичок и пригласил войти внутрь. Пан Томаш оказался владельцем магазина и жил на втором этаже. Он усадил дрожащих ребят в уютной гостиной и отпаивал их чаем, пока огонь в камине разгорался. По ходу неторопливой беседы выяснилось, что сейчас старичок живёт один — дочка с супругом в отъезде. А так как дождь и не думает заканчиваться, парни могут переночевать в пустующей комнате. Когда разговоры за жизнь подошли к концу, а вся стариковская мудрость передана молодым, пан Томаш провёл Диму и Женю в спальню. Пожелав спокойной ночи, он неспешно удалился к себе.

Парни включили прикроватные ночники и смущённо посмотрели на большую двуспальную кровать. Неловко пожав плечами Женя первым снял уже подсохшую футболку и аккуратно повесил её на стул. Он повернулся и хотел было уже несмешно пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, как взгляд зацепился за то, как Дима снимал рубашку. Лампа маняще подсвечивала подтянутый торс. Не понимая, чем руководствуется, он подошёл ближе и провёл руками по кубикам пресса. Дима от удивления даже не оттолкнул руку друга. Ещё больше смутившись, Женя продолжил исследовать тело. Руки начали двигаться уверенней, но глаз он так и не поднял. Дима решил взять дело в свои руки и аккуратно приподнял лицо Жени за подбородок. Их первый поцелуй получился до нелепого целомудренным. Неловко покрывая поцелуями лицо уже-не-совсем-друга, он расстегнул джинсы Жени и быстро справился со своими брюками. Подталкивая Женю к кровати, Дима осторожно снял с него очки и положил их на тумбочку. Обстановка распалила парней и движения стали более уверенными. Если бы Женю спросили, каким был его первый опыт однополого секса, он бы ответил, что это было быстро, местами неловко, громко и больно. Повторять не советует.

Они лежали в молчании, каждый на своей половине. Никаких прикосновений, переглядываний, интимного шёпота. Женя потянулся за очками, прихватив заодно с тумбочки какую-то книгу. Это оказался сборник стихов Бродского. Открыв наугад страницу, он шёпотом зачитывает стихотворение «Прощай», только бы разорвать эту гнетущую тишину перед тем, как уснуть. Наутро они попрощались с владельцем магазина и отправились домой. Погода на удивление стояла прекрасная. О прошедшей ночи парни не говорили. Никто не заламывал руки и не страдал из-за того, что произошло, — взрослые люди. Хотя, возможно, как взрослым людям им стоило бы всё обсудить в тот день. И тогда за весь следующий год из этих недоотношений двух натуралов не получилось бы то, что получилось.

Жизнь продолжалась — работа, совместный быт, периодический секс. А в промежутках — тайные встречи Димы с девушками. В надежде вернуть жизнь в «как было до того злополучного вечера, какой чёрт меня дёрнул вообще пойти на такое». Для Жени всё происходящее между ними как-то незаметно стало значить чуточку больше, чем «ну, заигрались, с кем не бывает». На годовщину странного партнёрства он задумал романтический ужин. Дима ещё с утра предупредил, что задержится, поэтому Женя с чистой совестью решил прогуляться по центру. Лавируя между толпами туристов, он подыскал небольшую кафешку, где можно было бы передохнуть за чашечкой кофе.

Судьба любит пошутить — именно это кафе Дима выбрал для встречи с миловидной девушкой, на которую он смотрел с щемящей нежностью. Не выдержав трогательное зрелище, как они держались за руки и ворковали, Женя передумал гулять и заторопился домой. Когда Дима вернулся, на кухне было пусто, а дверь в спальню оказалась заперта. Все уговоры открыть и объяснить в чём дело прервал тихий голос Жени: «Скажи, что это была просто коллега и у вас с ней ничего нет». Дима не может врать. Он садится на пол и игнорируя вопрос про «коллегу» рассказывает о своих похождениях. Да, встречался с девушками, да, возвращался всегда домой, к Жене. Но это привычка — они давно дружат, живут вместе, ничего друг другу не обещали и о любви не говорили. С Женей было удобно, так что почему бы и не попробовать что-то новое. Встав с пола, Дима бросает напоследок, что этот эксперимент пора заканчивать, он слишком затянулся. Женя услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Тяжело вздохнув, он решил, что подумает об этом завтра. А сейчас не помешало бы поспать.

Перед уходом на работу они не сталкиваются — Женя захотел пройтись пешком и ушёл раньше. А вечером он вернулся в уже полупустую квартиру — Дима забрал все свои вещи. На кухонном столе лежала записка. Дима прощался. Он попросил перевод по работе в Катовице — это прекрасная возможность закончить их общение. Своё короткое письмо он завершил строчками из того самого стихотворения, которое Женя читал в их первую ночь:

_Да будет могуч и прекрасен бой,_

_гремящий в твоей груди._

_Я счастлив за тех,_

_которым с тобой,_

_может быть,_

_по пути._

Жене очень тяжело, но жизнь продолжается. Мама не рядом, по голове не погладит, надо собраться и жить дальше. Найти другую квартиру, новых знакомых, сменить работу. Спустя несколько лет Женя получил направление в Вроцлав, очередная срочная командировка. Всего на неделю, но работы не очень много, будет свободное время. На третий день, гуляя по центру, Женя выцепил взглядом знакомый силуэт. Как так получилось, что судьба столкнула его с Димой не снова в Кракове или в Катовице (ведь туда его тоже направляли, это была его первая командировка на новой работе!), а в совершенно другом городе, где у него нет даже знакомых. Дима прошёл мимо. То ли не заметил, то ли сделал вид. А до Жени донёсся запах горького парфюма, который до сих пор не выветрился из памяти.


End file.
